


Skin and Steel

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Big time nipple play, Billy is a Tease, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Caring Steve, Creampie, Established Relationship, Getting pierced?, Lots of Cum, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Piercings, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Steve sulks, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: Billy gets his nipples pierced.It's delightful, but he didn't exactly prepare for a nine month healing process.Steve is both very pleased and the most frustrated he has ever been.This is pretty filthy, please enjoy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Skin and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this filth! I hope you enjoy.

Steve had been to his fair share of _dubious_ places.

This shady tattoo parlour was _definitely_ in the top three. He was perched on the squeaky leather chair in the _tiny_ waiting room, eagerly awaiting Billy’s return. The blonde had been vague, dancing around Steve’s question of “ _What exactly are you getting done this time?”_ And instead insisting for Steve to _come and see._

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but when the pair had stepped into the gritty store, the staff made it abundantly clear that Steve wasn’t allowed to go back while Billy was being _pierced,_ so he sits and waits, hands fiddling idly as he ponders what patch of tan skin is getting the needle treatment.

Since graduating Billy had taken a few more liberties. His ears were substantially more decorated, same for his left eyebrow, along with the stud in his tongue- Steve’s _current personal favourite._

It made him chuckle a little, the thought of his _badass, boyfriend_ , looking _tough as fuck_ with all his new piercings. It’s kind of eating him up inside, not knowing what the new addition is.

It doesn’t actually take a long time. He can hear Billy talking from within the room, and then he laughs, before striding out of the studio and flashing Steve a grin. Steve instantly draws a blank, however, when he searches Billy’s face and sees _nothing_ new, eyebrows knitting into a frown.

“C’mon Stevie. All done..”

Steve almost reluctantly stands, curious glance tracing his ears, facial features, and yeah, there’s nothing. Billy smirks at him, cutting Steve off before the question even leaves Steve’s lips.

“ _Relax,_ I’ll show you in the car.”

And Steve pouts, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, because _of course_ Billy is going to milk his suspense. He makes haste, clambering into the passenger side of the Camaro, gaze following the blonde as he does the same. Billy stashes the aftercare products in the centre console, large hand starting to glide up over his stomach and _under_ the crop he was wearing.

“Ready?”

Steve rolls his eyes _again,_ his annoyance tangible when Billy asks, but before he can voice a complaint Billy lifts up the crop and tugs it over his head, tossing it at Steve’s face. With a huff, Steve tucks it into his lap, before tracing his eyes over Billy’s chest, drawing in a sharp breath as he finds the _new additions._

Steve swallows _hard,_ noting that he instantly salivates at the sight, both of Billy’s pink nipples now adorned with silver, pert nubs nestled between metal balls.

Billy ever so gently ghosts his fingers over one of his tender nipples, smirking at the stunned expression Steve was giving him.

“Like em’, Stevie?”

Steve let’s a soft groan spill from his lips when Billy _touches,_ cheeks heating in slight frustration when his cock starts to fill.

“Yes. Yes I _do..._ ”

Billy chuckles, noting how Steve squirms in his seat, so he stretches his arms and puffs out his chest, just to stir him up. Much to his amusement, Steve leans over and grasps at Billy’s hips, pale hands starting to trace up that defined stomach, and just before Steve can grab a handful of those pecs, Billy grasps his wrists, tutting softly.

“Nice try _babe._ Can’t touch till they heal.”

Steve frowns again, keeping his hands fixed to tan skin, _staring_ at his pierced nipples. He _wants,_ wants to _lick and tease,_ wrap his lips around the pert nubs and _suck_ until they’re red and sore.

“How long will _that_ take?”

Billy is _very_ amused, trying to look like he was actually thinking about his answer.

“To fully heal? Close to a year is usually enough.”

He smirks and watches Steve’s face fall, before licking his lips.

“Don’t worry. I can safely let you _touch_ after about a month, but any _other_ plans are probably going to have to wait.”

Steve pouts again, clicking his tongue and continues to stare, having nearly climbed on top of Billy at this point.

“I can’t _touch_ your nipples for a _whole month?”_ Steve’s voice is a little shrill with disappointment.

Billy dips his head with a “ _Yup”,_ making sure to pop the P.

He laughs a little at the way Steve looks like he’s going to sulk, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his pout. It hasn’t gone unnoticed at all that Steve’s stiff dick has been digging into his thigh for some time now.

“Hey, don’t pout. I’ll make it up to you, suck that fat cock of yours when we get home, yeah?”

Steve mumbles against Billy’s lips, subtlety rutting against his thigh at the suggestion.

“Mmh. Fine.”

...

Admittedly it’s not a bad compromise, when Steve has Billy’s lips wrapped around his cock more often than not, studded tongue swiping over hot flesh. The brunette barley has to voice a complaint about not getting to _play with Billy’s gorgeous nipples,_ before the blonde’s face is at dick height and Steve can slide his cock into that pliant mouth.

A few times, Steve had almost _forgotten,_ sleepy mornings, or domestic hellos, where Steve was just _used_ to pressing his chest to Billy’s back, snaking long arms around his waist and reaching up to _fondle or pinch._ Each time, Billy has to take those wrists in his hands and set them back on his hips with a sigh- “ _Sorry Stevie, not yet.”_

God, it’s driving him _insane._

Billy is _pretty_ sure Steve has been keeping track of the days, because on the first of the next month, Steve is _ready,_ shaking Billy gently awake bright and early.

“Billy, C’mon, you _lazy_ bastard..”

He glares up at Steve, who has straddled him, arms planted into the pillow at either side of his head. Its tempting to consider smothering him.

“ _Steve,_ it’s _too_ early, what the _fuck?”_

Steve rolls his eyes and kisses him, dipping his tongue between those red lips with a moan, pressing his hips to Billy’s, who catches on after a moment. Billy kisses back, gently winding a hand in Steve’s hair, breathing out a chuckle.

“What on _earth,_ is the occasion, babe?”

Steve draws back and gives him a blank look, turning a little red.

“Your _nipples,_ duh!”

And _then_ he notices that Steve’s hands are cupping his sides, practically twitching to _touch._ To be fair, Steve has been very patient, hasn’t moved to touch yet and is eagerly awaiting permission.

“ _Fine._ But you’re going to need to wash your hands, _and_ be _gentle._ No mouth yet, I gotta be _careful.._ ”

Steve is off the bed and washing his hands in _seconds,_ and Billy can’t help but be a little amused. Truthfully he _had_ really missed the attention, a little guilty that this endeavour had denied Steve his tit privileges. 

Barley moments later, Steve returns to looming above him, kissing him once more while pale hands glide up his tan stomach. Steve draws back. Wants to watch as he reaches up and grazes a fingertip over Billy’s right nipple.

Billy hums, revelling in the expression that crosses Steve’s face, arching into the touch. Soon both of Steve’s thumbs are gently tracing pert nubs, and Steve groans, rolling his hips firm against Billy’s.

The blonde is impressed, tucking his hands up behind his head while Steve works his fingers, pleased with how quickly the brunette’s cock is stiffening against his own, all _just_ from playing with his nipples.

But then Steve presses maybe a tad too hard, nudges a bar in _just_ the wrong way and a wince crosses Billy’s face.

Steve stops _instantly._ Billy wants to make an excuse, wants to offer an _“Oh it didn’t even hurt-..”_ because his body was _more_ than responding to the attention.

There’s no point, though, because Steve has backed off, hands no longer on him. He’d seen the pain cross Billy’s face, and now his own twists into one of concern, the whole mood shifting.

“Babe- I swear to god I’m _fine.._.You didn’t hurt me, I’m just _sensitive,_ that’s all..”

Steve is chewing his lips, staring longingly at the studded flesh.

“Billy- I.. I think we should just _wait,_ until you heal, I mean. I’d rather not do something _wrong...._ ”

Billy gets the feeling he can’t really _argue,_ sighing and rolling his hips a little as a distraction.

“Steve... you know- Okay. Of course. We can wait. C’mere..”

Billy leans up and kisses Steve, who lets the blonde invade his mouth, parting his lips lazily. He’s reasonably hasty to pull away, much to Billy’s confusion.

“Billy. I’m really worried I bumped it. Maybe you should just go clean them again, in case? I _really_ don’t want you to get an infection or something, because of me..”

Billy throws a glance at his own half hard cock, before sighing again. He was _not_ going to be able to talk Steve down from this, _at all._

“Yeah. Alright then Stevie.”

....

Billy is astounded by how quickly the switch was flipped. Ever since Steve had _barley_ touched and caused that _tiny_ discomfort, he’d taken to avoiding Billy’s nipples altogether.

It doesn’t do Billy’s ego any favours, as he struts around the lounge shirtless, puffing out his chest just a _little_ more when Steve’s eyes catch metal. Steve always has a fierce desire in his eyes, before he scrunches his face up and wills it away, smiling and asking if he’d been sore recently.

Even when Billy answers _“No sweetheart. Not sore at all.”,_ he receives only a nod. He tries to _get_ Steve’s attention by touching himself, gently pinching and tugging the pink flesh, and Steve just nervously cards a hand through his hair and tells the blonde that he should _“Make sure to clean the bars if you touch them.”_

And of course, when it occurs to him that it’s been _three months of this nonsense,_ he’s ready to tear his hair out, thanks to Steve’s newfound desire to police Billy’s healing process.

He really fucking misses Steve’s attention. Misses his mouth and teeth and tongue, more specifically.

So when Steve trudges through the door, weary from work at scoops, Billy’s made sure to be strutting around the apartment draped in a loosely tied, maroon silk robe. Billy smiles at Steve, coming up to greet him while he wrestles off his shoes, letting the robe fall open around his chest when he leans over. He’s pleased with how Steve’s gaze is drawn to his stomach and pecs and _tits_ , watching as that tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“How was work, Pretty boy?”

Steve offers a smile back, slowly standing up and pulling Billy close, snaking a hand into the folds of dark material, his other starting to tug loosely on the tie.

“It was _okay._ I had to clean the fudge machines _twice,_ and now I stink like chocolate. You look nice- care to join me for a shower?”

Billy’s smile crooks into a wicked smirk. He feels silk fall, maroon pooling around his feet and leaving him naked, before letting a hand comb up into Steve’s hair. He almost feels _bad_ when he has to draw Steve’s chin up, tear his gaze away from his bare body- his studded _nipples,_ to meet his lips, tonguing into that sweet mouth.

“Answer is _always,_ yes, sweetheart.”

Billy tails Steve to the bathroom gleefully, not caring in the slightest that his robe lay abandoned on the floor. He clears his throat when they’re in the bathroom and Steve has started to pull that navy blue shirt over his head.

“Don’t- Let me undress you? Please?”

With a soft chuckle, Steve’s expression goes smug and he drops the shirt, humming pleasedly when Billy came in close, tan hands climbing underneath the fabric and tracing his chest. 

“You’re _obsessed._ ”

Billy just clicks his tongue and nods, giving the little red tie a gentle tug.

“You _bet._ It’s actually a _crime_ that you will only wear this to work.”

Steve rolls his eyes, trying to gesture for Billy to _hurry up._ Billy’s tongue peeks out, tracing his bottom lip slowly as he pulls the navy material up over Steve’s head, chuckling when he also removed the undershirt, leaving his hair ruffled. He hums, hands smoothing up pale skin, coming to rest at Steve’s shoulders, and Steve sets his hands on Billy’s hips.

“Quit your _complaining._ I wanna shower sometime today, yeah?”

Billy laughs and tugs downs Steve’s cute little shorts, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“ _Okay,_ mister fussy, _god_.”

Steve kisses him back, slow and sweet, before letting his gaze once again, trace down to Billy’s chest and fix on his _nipples._ Billy licks his lips. Steve’s patience and self control should be dwindling after his hard day at work, and Billy might finally get what he craves.

“You’re going to make sure the water won’t be too hot right?”

Billy’s smirk disappears and he rolls his eyes, turning to start the shower, sighing softly.

“Course babe. They’ll be _fine._ I’m pretty sure I have told you that they’re _nearly healed._ Seriously, _indulge_ me and check for yourself.”

He tries to throw Steve a wink, but fears that he doesn’t take the _hint_ when he snorts under his breath.

“I’ll do you one better. How about, after the shower I’ll _clean_ them for you. Nice and gentle. I’m _so_ not giving into your pity party, Billy- It’s taking _all_ my restraint to do the right thing, so I’m going to make you do so as well.”

Steve doubts he’s seen Billy _this_ close to _sulking_ before, as he steps under the warm spray. He has to gesture Billy in beside him and place a consoling kiss to his cheek.

“Ugh. You’re so _dumb_ and _caring._ Why can’t you just be _horny.._ ”

Of course Steve has to laugh, especially since Billy’s tone is teasing. He makes sure to rest his hands on those broad shoulders, and start placing greedy, open mouth kisses to that firm jaw.

“ _Trust me Tiger_. Your little _robe display_ has made me _plenty horny._ Would you do me a favour and _face the wall?_ ”

Billy nearly _purrs_ out his, _“Oh_ \- _Yeah. Fuck.”_ as he turns around, and when Steve has him all opened up, presses his big cock into him and fucks him rough against the shower wall, Billy can’t bring himself to complain anymore.

It’s a _tiny_ shame that Steve managed to resist his nipples, but his annoyance melts away with each slap of Steve’s hips against his own, having all but forgotten his tense mood when he’s brimming with Steve’s cum. 

The shower is concluded when Steve has finished washing his mop of hair, and Billy is quick to offer him a towel when they step out from behind the glass. Steve makes sure to put his dirty laundry into the wash basket before pulling on some boxers and leading Billy to the lounge, gesturing for him to lie down on the sofa.

“Stay. I’ll be right back.”

Promptly, Steve is back in the bathroom, to mix up some lukewarm salty water, as well as fetching some cotton swabs and a warm cloth. He returns to Billy, who has stayed put, a little amused that he had insisted on staying naked after the shower. He had been sure to mutter “ _It’s our apartment, I’m going to be naked if I fucking want to.”_ When Steve quirked a brow.

Not that Steve can find it in him to complain when Billy is stretched out on the sofa in all his glory. He stets the cleaning supplies within reach on the coffee table, smiling down at Billy when he straddles him, lean thighs planted on the sofa around Billy’s hips.

Steve is _very_ gentle, dipping the swab in the salt water, leaning over and starting to dab at the wound, tracing the metal with a cotton bud. He keeps checking Billy’s expression for pain, flushing a little when their eyes meet and Billy smiles sweet and fond. The blonde puffs his chest out more, watching as Steve delicately cleaned each of the piercings, soaking them in the salt water mix before patting them down with the cloth. After one last inspection from Steve, to make sure there wasn’t any sign of swelling, infection, or dry skin, he hums, _carefully_ giving each of the nubs a _slight_ rub.

Billy bites his lip and draws in a breath, letting his eyes flutter closed- But then Steve is done, climbs up off his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Aw, _come_ on, _Stevie.._ ”

Steve smiles, chuckling and giving Billy’s shoulder a pat.

“No _complaining, Billy._ They’re looking good. Real good. Just _tying_ myself over, okay?”

Billy rolls his eyes and draws Steve back to kiss him, mumbling into the kiss.

“ _You’re such_ a pain in my ass.”

....

When Billy eventually gets it into his head that being _charming_ won’t change Steve’s mind, he stops being quite so insistent, and while it takes a little bit of getting over, he learns to deal with Steve’s _caring avoidance._

If anything, it becomes a bit of a routine over the next two months for Steve to gently clean the piercings after each shower, always concluding the gentle ritual with a bit of _soft_ rubbing.

Steve’s _just_ finished patting dry the pink skin, examining Billy’s chest carefully, shifting a bit in his usual straddle. He sighs, a weak smile crossing his lips when he sets aside the washcloth.

Billy quirks a brow, looking up at him.

“Is everything okay?”

Steve sighs again and huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. Carefully he grazes a fingertip over one of Billy’s nipples to make sure it was properly dry.

“Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine- great actually. They’re looking very good. Healing well.”

He’s about to make a comment along the lines of _“Of course they’re healing fucking well”_ When he notes Steve’s curt tone, notes that he bucks his hips subtly and his cock is filling in his briefs.

Notes that his patience is wearing _extremely thin._

Billy draws in a breath through his nose, sliding his hands up to rest on Steve’s hips, making a point of grinding up against him in return.

“Tell me what you want, Princess.”

Steve breaks his stare with studded nipples when his eyes flutter shut, pressing his ass down against Billy and lulling his head back, moaning out his words. His hands brace on Billy’s toned stomach.

“Want you to distract me. Want your cock.”

Billy hums in the back of his throat, settling into the slow grind Steve had started, loving how _good_ it felt to have his dick stiffen against Steve’s ass from their dry humping.

“Yeah? Need my cock Just to take your mind off my tits? Be specific now, Stevie.”

He can’t help but moan because it’s _true,_ he _wants_ those studded nipples between his lips, tongue peeking out as his wets them at the thought.

“God- need you in my mouth. Need to suck your cock so bad, Bill..”

One of Billy’s hands is quickly brought up to cup Steve’s jaw and he presses his thumb between those pink lips, groaning when the brunette started to suck at the digit. It’s a bit of a knee jerk response when he also bucks up against Steve’s ass again, a low groan spilling from his mouth.

“ _Fuck._ Can tell Princess. Swap with me. I’ll fuck that pretty mouth of yours nice and slow, mess you up and cum on your face.”

Steve _whines_ around the thumb in his mouth and he can’t swap their positions fast enough. He pulls off Billy’s briefs and grabs at tan asscheeks when Billy settles with thighs astride his chest, staring _up_ at the view of his thick cock, and of course, his _fucking nipples._ Crooking his lips into a smirk, Billy thrusts his thumb gently into Steve’s mouth, _delighted_ by the fact that his main focus is still his pecs, even when he presses a few more fingers into that wet mouth.

He concludes that Steve might just combust when he _actually allows_ himself to _touch._

For a few moments, Billy settles for gently thrusting his fingers into Steve’s mouth, rubbing and pressing against his tongue, loving how the brunette would lick and suck like it was his last meal. Steve’s dark eyes are blown wide when Billy slowly draws back his fingers, giving his cock a few tugs before tracing Steve’s pink lips with the thick head.

“Want it, don’t you? Barley even _touched_ me and you get all hot like this. I bet you’re already leakin’ too, Princess...”

Crimson is staining Steve’s cheeks and he dips his head in a nod, breathy moans slipping out when he darts his tongue over Billy’s tip, placing kitten licks to the hot flesh.

He urges his head forward, wants Billy in his _mouth_ already, but whines, chasing his cock with his tongue when Billy pulls back a little.

“Words, Stevie. Need you to beg for it.”

Steve’s _moan_ is delightful. “ _Billy, please- Want to suck you, taste you. Need to be choking on your cock, please-..”_

It’s not like Billy can resist such persuasion, more than happy to cut Steve off by sliding his cock down the brunette’s throat, threading his fingers into that chocolate hair.

The sweet sounds Steve makes when he gets what he _wants_ is all Billy needs to hear right now- Soft mewls and the wet sound of Steve sucking him down. Big brown eyes flick up to meet blue for a second before Steve forces more of Billy between his lips, and the Blonde _groans_ when Steve gags, stubbornly taking his thick cock until his nose presses to skin, inhaling Billy’s _musk._

_“Fuck._ So good Princess. Taking my cock so well.”

His other hand traces down Steve’s jaw and wraps around his neck- It might just be wishful thinking, but Billy swears he can _feel_ the swell of his cock in Steve’s throat, especially when Steve pushes himself like this. After a few heady moans, Steve gags softly and has to pull back, and Billy runs a soothing hand through his hair.

“That’s it Darlin’, come on, once again. _Look_ at me when you gag..”

Ever obediently Steve tries again, forcing Billy back into his mouth, shuddering when the hand around his throat grips a bit _tighter._ He keeps his eyes trained up at Billy, whining when the blonde licks his lips and gagging when he rocked his hips, indulging in the _delighted_ gasp falling front Billy’s mouth. 

He has to pull away again to cough softly, his lips and chin glistening with saliva that had dribbled down, which he quickly wipes away with the back of his hand. Billy still has his fingers around Steve’s throat and he gives it a testing squeeze, humming and once again tracing Steve’s pretty mouth with his cock. Steve does have a little more luck this time, Billy allows him to lap up a few drops of pre from the tip, before letting Steve wrap his lips around his cock, starting to roll his hips at a bit more of a manageable pace.

He moans and sucks, bobbing his head with Billy’s gentler thrusts, flicking his eyes up every so often to read the pleasure crossing the blonde’s face, making sure that he was doing _well._ His hands grope at Billy’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh just to draw a few more groans out of him.

“So good Princess. Know exactly how to suck that cock..”

Steve makes sure to lap up the praise, and the _pre_ that is leaking from his dick, tonguing into the slit and feeling the weight of Billy’s cock in his mouth. He feels Billy _pulse_ against his cheek and relishes it when the hands in his hair and on his throat _pull_ and _squeeze,_ as he lulls his head back and groans out Steve’s name.

Of course he _knows_ that Billy is getting there, if the way his asscheeks clench in Steve’s hold is anything to go by. Still, he wants to _tease,_ make it _worth it._

Billy notes the look in Steve’s eyes when they flick up to meet his own, and he draws his lips into a smirk, giving his hair another tug. It’s cute how Steve smirks back around his cock, and he feels those deft hands squeezing a little harder at his ass, before parting his cheeks. Billy’s tongue darts out to trace his lips, the metal stud glinting a little, and maybe he lulls his hips absently into the touch, when one of Steve’s fingers starts to trace his rim.

Soft and gentle, Steve just _rubs,_ _teases._ It’ll have to suffice, he doesn’t have any lube, but he doubts there’s much chance of Billy complaining when he moans like _that,_ having to lean forward a bit and brace on the arm of the couch in order to keep fucking into Steve’s mouth.

“ _Steve- God, Steve..”_

He wants to _feel_ it when Billy cums, so he keeps still, keeps his hands on his ass and guides the roll of his hips, and soon Billy is there, gasping out as he fills Steve’s mouth. Despite the fog in his brain, Billy _does_ recall wanting to cum on Steve’s face, withdrawing from his lips and working his hand quickly to coax another few dribbles of cum from his cock, panting out his moans when Steve’s cheeks and lips are decorated with white.

One of Billy’s hands traces down from Steve’s hair to cup his jaw, rubbing his thumb along pink lips as he smears his spent cock through the cum on his cheek, letting slip a breathy chuckle.

“Look so fuckin’ pretty like this, Stevie..”

Steve mewls when Billy’s thumb presses to his tongue again and he lets his lips fall open- He’s been _good,_ lets Billy look at the mess in his mouth before he swallows, or at least, that’s what he would _usually_ do, his thoughts going on hold when Billy’s kissing him, hot and greedy, all but licking the cum from his mouth, Steve’s own tongue teasing a little at the metal rod.

“ _Billy..”_

In all honesty, Steve sounds nearly as wrecked as he looks, when he drawls out the blonde’s name, drawing in a breath when Billy starts trailing his mouth down that jaw.

“Mmh?” Billy doesn’t bother to look up.

“Pass me the cloth already.”

Steve is gesturing to the coffee table, where the damp cloth he used to wipe Billy’s chest sits, and Billy snorts when he glances at it, before leaning in to lick at the cum on Steve’s cheek, pinning one of his wrists when he squirmed.

“God you’re so _gross,_ cut it _out-...”_ He scolds, not that it’s particularly successful when he giggles a little, going flush as Billy licks and kisses his face.

“You’re so cute when you get all worked up. Makes me want to keep teasing you.”

With a huff, Steve wriggles free and manages to push Billy away, sitting up a little to grab the cloth and hastily wipe his face, before leaning in and kissing Billy properly. His voice is soft when he speaks.

“Thanks for that, Bill....”

Billy simply can’t help but trail his mouth down that milky neck, kissing and sucking at the moles there.

“What? You’re the one who gave _me_ a blowjob. I should be thanking _you...”_

Steve chuckles, leaning against him.

“I needed it. Love having my mouth on you.”

Billy is _delighted_ to count this as progress.

.....

Admittedly, it was a _little_ difficult for them both, but as the process drags out, they manage to stay sated through other means. Billy really hadn’t expected Steve to be so patient- Or good at hiding how _desperate_ he was.

Still. When it gets _close_ to that beautiful ninth month, he’s _sure_ he catches the _gleam_ in Steve’s eyes when he kisses him goodnight. Sure enough, as Steve wraps his arms around Billy, spooning him nice and close, placing his lips to the tan skin on his neck and nosing into gold curls, he whispers a soft. “ _Can’t wait until tomorrow.”_

It’s been so long that he doesn’t immediately recall _what tomorrow is,_ but he’s too tired to press. Steve’s body is warm and firm against his back, and succumbing to slumber is much too easy.

As it turns out, he doesn’t get a _chance_ to think about it.

He’s stirred from his sleep by a firm weight on his hips and a hot, wet mouth to his chest. _Steve’s_ mouth on his chest, on his _nipples,_ and _fuck-_ it’s been so long he didn’t expect to be so _sensitive,_ surprising both himself and Steve with the breathy gasp that slips out. The fog of sleep clears quickly.

“ _Steve- Fuck..._ Yes, for the _love_ of God, _don’t stop..”_

Billy’s fingers tangle into brown hair, and Steve just _moans_ around pink skin, grinding his hips down into Billy’s as he sucked and licked, relishing the tang of metal on his tongue as he traces the studs, determined to get his fill.

Thankfully, there doesn’t look like there’s any chance of him stopping. Especially when he draws back, only to flash a smirk and whisper a “ _Good morning, babe”_ before leaning down again to lick at his other nipple.

It’s so cheeky, so _Steve,_ when he flicks his eyes up to make sure Billy is _watching,_ as he darts that little pink tongue out, gently laps at the pert bud, before placing a kiss to it and wrapping his lips around the pierced flesh to _suck._

It feels fucking heavenly. Billy pulls Steve’s hair, makes him moan against his chest. Lulls his head back when Steve’s other hand pinches and squeezes at the nipple that’s not in his mouth.

“Mh- Yes baby. Know you wanted this. I’m all yours. Love that pretty mouth on me so much.”

Steve barley pulls away to speak, pinks lips brushing against a pert nub with each word.

“Mm, just what I wanted to hear. Gonna enjoy every second of this..” He makes sure to flick his eyes up to Billy’s again, bringing a pair of fingers and tracing a line down between his thick pecs.

He presses his lips to Billy’s ear.

“Gonna fuck you right _here.._.”

Billy _groans,_ bucking his hips up and yanking Steve’s hair again.

“ _Please.”_

With a soft chuckle, Steve nips the shell of Billy’s ear, before sucking a greedy trail down his neck to his chest, giving each studded nipple a kiss. He hums, leaning back, shifting his hips forward, and Billy isn’t all that surprised to see Steve hard and leaking when he ruts a little between the thick muscle of his pecs.

Steve’s hands grasp at his tits, thumbs brushing the piercings while he presses them together, sandwiching his cock between the gold flesh with a moan.

“That’s it baby. Want you to use me. You’ve been so _good,_ so _patient._ ”

Steve lulls his hips gently, sighing out, gazed fixed to Billy’s perfect chest.

“ _Billy... Fuck. Finally...”_

Billy smirks up at him- eyes flicking between the cock on his chest and the hazy expression on Steve’s face. He cranes his neck forward to _lick,_ dart his tongue out and lap the pre from the tip of Steve’s cock, strong hands coming to rest on pale hips, tonguing into the slit in order to draw heady moans from the boy sitting on him.

Thanks to the attention, Steve urges his hips forward more, starting to pant softly as he ruts into his chest a little more, soft whimpers falling from his lips whenever he presses close enough for Billy to taste him.

It takes a few moments, slow rolls of his hips, but as he thumbs at the studs in Billy’s nipples, his cock _kicks, leaks,_ dribbles pre between tan pecs, and soon Billy’s chest is slick and wet with Steve, making it _perfect,_ for him to hump against the hot flesh.

Just as Billy had suspected, Steve is a complete _mess,_ sloppy and desperate as he fucks between Billy’s tits. Sometimes he’ll pause, stopping to rub the head of his cock against one of the piercings, gasping out Billy’s name when even _more_ pre spurts out, eventually leaving each of his nipples _glistening_ and pink.

It’s honestly impressive, just how _wet_ Steve always seems to get, the slick sounds of skin on skin, each press of his cock between Billy’s pecs only serving to make them _wetter,_ drawing Steve closer to the edge.

Billy still tries to lick at Steve’s cock, chases it with his tongue, but as Steve starts to move more erratically, more often than not the thick head will nudge at his chin- He’s pretty sure if he angles his head right when Steve cums he’ll be able to _taste._

His attention is drawn back now to where Steve is pinching and rubbing at his nipples, tugging the pert buds with the roll of his hips, letting all sorts of beautiful noises slip from his mouth. It feels good, not having Steve hold back on him for once, playing with and fondling the metal with only a concern for his own pleasure.

Steve is starting to jerk his hips with a little more insistence, gasping out Billy’s name, squeezing his pecs even tighter around his cock, lulling his head back as he rocked against tan skin, smearing through the mess on his chest.

“ _B-Bill, Fuck, gonna cum- Gonna cum on your tits-..”_

Billy relishes every second of Steve’s movements, the way his hips move, the arch of his torso when he bucks and the way his body is slick with sweat- The way his tousled hair falls over his face when he lurches forward with a moan, cock kicking and spilling over Billy’s chest, over his nipples, specks of cum coating Billy’s chin.

Granted the blonde doesn’t _quite_ get to catch it on his tongue like he wanted, but the sight of Steve coming undone above him keeps him fixated, and he grips those lean hips firm while they rock, guiding his movements with strong hands until Steve has to let go of his pecs and brace himself on the bed. Steve is panting, leaning forward as he comes down from the high, pressing his mouth to Billy’s quickly with a moan.

Billy swallows it, swallows down the moans that Steve feeds him and grips tighter at his hips, loving the way Steve’s tongue sneaks into his mouth. He returns the favour, pulling at Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth, _sucking,_ licking back between Steve’s lips, noting how he’s swallowing another of Steve’s moans when the brunette laps at the stud in his tongue.

“Mh- Steve..”

He threads his fingers though Steve’s hair when the boy starts kissing down his jaw, his _chin,_ sucking and licking up the pearls of cum that cling to Billy’s skin. He continues, sucking down his neck and leaving pretty marks, a trail of kisses back down to that glorious chest, where he settles to tentatively _lick_ and _suck_ up all the cum, lapping at where it pools in Billy’s collar. 

“ _Fuck.. Look_ at you, so pretty. Be a good boy and lick it all up?” He makes sure to give Steve’s hair a gentle tug as emphasis.

“ _Yeah. Want to.”_

God, Steve is just fucking perfect-

He trails his lips further, placing kitten licks between Billy’s pecs before shifting to his nipples, taking them between his lips with something akin to reverence as he sucked each of them clean- Billy can’t do anything to stop the moan that slips from him, especially when Steve _somehow_ manages to put his _whole_ body into sucking, his ass feeling particularly nice when it rubs against Billy’s cock.

Steve doesn’t say anything- Just busies his mouth, circling studded nipples with his tongue and lets his ass press to Billy’s dick, appreciating it when he feels the thick of it slide between his cheeks.

Billy is pretty sure Steve could keep this up for the rest of the day, pretty pink lips wrapped around those pert buds, hips moving in a lazy grind that’s just a _taste,_ a prelude to Billy’s cock buried in that tight hole. 

And it’s _nice._ It’s _lovely._ But Billy is yet to have his fill, and when Steve next flicks his eyes up to sneak a peek at the blonde’s expression, he smirks, thick arms tightening around Steve’s waist.

“Liked that, sweetheart? Liked how much of a _mess_ you made?”

Billy’s sitting up, holding Steve close, tight. His hands splay over Steve’s back and up his side, keeping chocolate eyes trained on him while he shifts Steve onto his stomach- It’s firm, commanding, but not rough.

Steve’s “ _Yes”_ is breathy with anticipation. Like he can read Billy’s intentions thanks to the gravel of his voice. He has to crane his neck now to meet Billy’s gaze.

“Looked so fuckin’ pretty. Such a _slut_ for my tits. _Missed your mouth so much.”_

With a soft moan Steve settles for burying his face into his pillow, acutely aware of Billy behind him, thick thighs straddling his waist. There’s a moment of quiet. Then soft noise. Draw opening and closing.

The soft click their bottle of lube makes when Billy opens it and the shuffle of sheets. Next thing Steve feels is Billy’s _weight,_ the solid press of his chest to his back, pinning him to the bed. He’s hot, slightly sticky with sweat, cum, and Billy’s hips grind down against Steve’s ass, his cock smearing pre against a pale cheek.

“ _Billy_... _Fuck_..”

Steve sounds spent, and Billy can tell that’s he’s blushing all the way to his chest, can feel the heat radiating from Steve’s cheek when he presses his lips to his ear.

“ _Yeah. M’ gonna fuck you._ Got _so hard_ watching you baby _._ Was so _tempted_ to just pin you down _and fuck you full of cum._ Glad I waited though _,_ you made such a _gorgeous_ mess of me _..”_

He licks along the shell of Steve’s ear, takes it between his teeth and tugs gently.

“My turn to make a mess of _you_ now.”

A shudder ripples it’s way down Steve’s body and he moans, feeling his spent cock drag across the sheets as Billy humped against his ass, pressing him _flush_ to the bed. 

“ _Shit- Please, Billy..”_

Billy’s weight shifts, a large hand parting his cheeks, and thick fingers, dripping wet are soon tracing Steve’s rim, _teasing._ Steve takes him easy, he probably could have started with two, but he appreciates the way Steve’s hips wiggle a little at the intrusion, how his hands fist at the pillow he’s started to drool on.

Gentle, to begin with. Slowly easing fingers inside, rubbing velvet walls and pressing in sweet places- Steve’s too sensitive for it, shuddering and whining under Billy’s touch, and the blonde revels in it, working him open with practiced efficiency.

Steve promptly has three thick fingers inside him, keeps himself arched against Billy’s chest by force of habit. It’s not going unnoticed that Billy keeps rutting up against Steve’s thigh, and despite how _spent_ he feels right now, there is a subtle need to have that fat cock _in_ him, a feeling that’s getting more difficult to ignore, the longer Billy drags this out.

“ _More..”_

Billy stills his movements, nosing into Steve’s neck and giving it a gentle nip, sucking softly at the skin. He chuckles quietly, and Steve can feel the sound seep into his skin.

“ _I suppose you’ve been a good boy, so pretty for me..”_

His fingers are withdrawn and he shifts to press his cock inside Steve, steadying the thick of it with his hand and rubbing the tip to Steve’s hole, pleased at how it flutters around nothing, _needs_ to be filled. His other hand glides up into Steve’s hair and Billy hums, popping the cap again and drizzling an excessive amount of lube down Steve’s crack, making sure to _coat_ his cock with a few quick pumps.

Billy steadies Steve’s hip with his other hand now, and eases his cock inside Steve, letting the brunette below feel almost his _entire_ weight as he sinks home, gasping out Steve’s name when his hips press firm to that pert ass.

This is something that Billy often does, blanket Steve with his body as he fucks him, but _this_ time, Steve can feel the slight _dig_ to his back from those new piercings in Billy’s tits, when they’re skin to skin like this, and _fuck,_ it makes Steve’s cock give a valiant twitch.

He stays still for a moment. Steve isn’t sure if it’s to give him a moment adjust to the intrusion, or just relish the way he _feels._ That hungry mouth is once again at Steve’s neck, planting a firm kiss there, a kiss that turns into a _bite_ when Billy’s hips roll back and start to fuck into Steve.

Without even realising, Steve himself has bitten into the pillow, hands fisting the soft material to brace himself. Granted, there are times when Billy does display a little more tenderness, but this isn’t one of them- His hips snap hard and fast, and the distinct clap of flesh meeting flesh ringing in his ears. Steve has a hunch that his ass will be bruising later from the impact alone.

Billy yanks a little at Steve’s hair and it’s beautiful how Steve is so quick to crane his neck back, take the kiss that Billy has for him. He moans around Billy’s tongue as soon as it’s in his mouth. Steve’s job now is simple, it’s to take what Billy gives him.

He is _excellent_ at doing his job.

Billy licks up all the pretty sounds that spill from Steve’s mouth, keeping a hand firm in his hair, the other on Steve’s hip as he fucks him, knows that how he’s moving is rubbing Steve’s poor cock against the sheets.

He wonders if Steve will get hard again, rather keen to take on the challenge of making him come twice- he has to take a bit of his own weight off the poor boy in order to reach around and feel his cock, it’s half hard and of course, dribbling pre. Billy grips gently, gives a testing stroke, and Steve hisses, jerking his hips back from the intense sensation, babbling a little.

“ _Billy- Billy I, I can’t-..”_

Billy curls his lips into a smirk against the skin of Steve’s neck, gently squeezing Steve’s wet cock, stilling his hips. The excess lube has trailed down Steve’s ass by now, slick drops collecting on the sheets below.

“I know baby. Just love to see how I’ve wrecked you.”

Steve whines in response, giving his hips a testing wiggle- Regardless of how it feels to have Billy’s hand on his cock right now, he still _wants_ to be fucked, and it doesn’t take much to get Billy to continue, giving his hair another yank.

Billy decides to shift his hand back to Steve’s hip as a brace, pressing him once again flush with the sheets, fucking into him with reckless abandon. He pants out Steve’s name, every slap of his hips to Steve’s ass being punctuated with a soft little “ _aah_ ” from the boy underneath.

Steve just feels so fucking _good._ He’s tight and wound up, his used little hole squeezing Billy wonderfully, especially when his cock drags against his prostate, Steve clenching, entirely too overstimulated.

He can’t hold out much longer, so he makes the most of these last few moments, pressing Steve’s face into the pillow with the grip he had in his hair, throwing his head back and pressing in _deep,_ gasping out Steve’s name as he came.

Steve whimpers into the pillow, writhing against the sheets. He can feel it when Billy cums, feels his cock pulsing and filling him to the brim. Its so much and his own cock gives a painful little kick against the sheets, and quickly Billy’s weight is back on him when the blonde slumps spent, over his back.

Warm hands slide down from the grip in Steve’s hair and to his hips, gentle kisses being scattered on the back of his neck. Billy is humming softly against his skin and Steve thinks he can _feel_ his sated pleasure seeping into him.

“So perfect for me baby. So tight and wet for me.”

He’s mumbling his words against Steve’s skin, shifting a little and gently rolling them to their sides. He makes sure not to withdraw from him, wanting to keep him _full_ for as long as Steve would tolerate.

“..’M only wet because you use a _fuckton_ of lube. But thank you..”

Billy chuckles and keeps pressing kisses down Steve’s jaw, licking into his mouth. Steve does return the kiss, if a little lazily.

Slowly, Billy’s hand wraps around Steve’s waist, smooths down his stomach and takes his cock in hand again- He’s surprised he’s still half hard, hushing Steve gently with a kiss when he gasps a little at the touch.

“Want to cum _again_ baby? I’ll be nice and gentle?”

Steve has to wonder whether Billy just wants to please _himself,_ because he’s yet to answer when that large fist starts moving, stroking his poor cock in a gentle rhythm. Perhaps the new position isn’t quite so torturous, body answering for him, because he thickens in Billy’s grasp with a soft moan.

“Billy- Billy I don’t know- ah-..”

“Oh _sweetheart._ Look at you. _Fuck._ So insatiable, ready to cum for me again..”

Steve nearly rolls his eyes, subtlety rocking into Billy’s fist, letting a few sweet moans slip out. It’s entirely Billy’s choice to wring another orgasm out of him at this stage, but he’ll lap up the praise regardless.

“ _Billy- faster..”_

He obeys, and Steve’s lips curl into a smirk when he starts working his hands faster, lips and teeth coming back to Steve’s neck to suck and bite, leaving purple marks blooming on his pale skin. Billy is soft by now- but that doesn’t stop him from humping a little against Steve, more than likely unconsciously, stripping his cock _just_ the way Steve liked.

Billy is nothing if not efficient, thumbing at the head of Steve’s cock, sinful slick noises joining the mewls that Steve was making. He reaches around to play with one of Steve’s nipples, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, and in only a moment Steve is wriggling against Billy, fucking weakly into Billy’s hand and spilling, a few _more_ streams of cum coating the sheets.

This time Steve _does_ writhe out of Billy’s grip when he tries to keep stroking, gently pushing his wrist away, and now he is _truly_ spent.

“ _Fuck- fuck Billy, that’s enough-..”_

Billy hums again, and Steve can’t _see_ it exactly, but _knows_ that he’s bringing his hand up to lick Steve’s cum off his fingers. It’s nice that some things will never change.

After making sure to give Steve enough time to bask in the afterglow, Billy pulls away and goes about bundling up the mussed bedding, stoping every few moments to kiss Steve, or peer at his ass, revel in the fact that he can see his cum dribbling down his thighs- Steve notices and chuckles softly, reaching down to part his cheeks, giving Billy a good view of the mess leaking from that pink hole. And god, Billy gets so smug, planting several more kisses to Steve’s face.

The laundry is dealt with and they’re getting ready to shower, Steve wobbly on his legs when they stagger to the bathroom. He has this hazy look in his eyes, letting himself trace Billy’s nipples absently while they wait for the water to heat.

“Billy”

He quirks a brow, resting his hands on Steve’s hips. “Yeah?”

Steve flushes, shaking his head. He makes a point of rubbing the metal stud.

“I fucking love them. But can you make me a promise?”

Billy tilts his head, puffing his chest out a bit more. “All ears, pretty boy?”

There’s a slightly cheeky glint in Steve’s eyes.

“Please, for the love of God, never make me wait like that again. It was the _worst._ ”

Billy laughs, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“So I’m gonna take the suggestion of getting my _cock_ pierced as a soft _no?”_

Steve suddenly feels an immense weight of indecision settle on his shoulders.

“Oh my _God..”_


End file.
